Danke Rusty
by SharonFan1986
Summary: Andy Flynn bekommt unerwartet Gelegenheit SEINEN Captain zum Essen einzuladen. Sharon Raydor/ Andy Flynn
1. Chapter 1

**Leider kann ich die Story nur in Deutsch schreiben, da mein englisch sehr dürftig ist. Ich hoffe es findet sich trotzdem jemand der es lesen möchte. Viel Spaß ;-)**

Danke Rusty: Kapitel 1

Es war spät am Abend, als Andy Flynn an seinem Schreibtisch saß, seine Augen auf den letzten Bericht gerichtet den er vor dem Wochenende beenden wollte. Andy hasste Papierkram und so konnte er es kaum erwarten diesen Bericht zu beenden. Er beneidete Provenza, der ein Genie darin war Sachen auf die lange Bank zuschieben. Genervt sah er auf seine Uhr und stellte fest das aus dem Spiel was er sehen wollte, nichts mehr werden würde. Und wer war an all dem Schuld? Er hörte noch die ermahnende Worte: _‚Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen.'_

Wer hätte je gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Rusty diese Worte benutzen würde.

Ohne Zweifel, dass war der Einfluss seines Captains. Wieder schüttelte Andy den Kopf. Sein Captain? Sie war sein Boss, nicht mehr. Doch warum dachte er so oft an sie? Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, hörte er plötzlich eine ihm bekannte sexy Stimme.

„Am Freitag Abend noch hier?"

Andy drehte sich um und lächelte leicht.

„Ihre Schuld!"

Sharon sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Meine? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen den Befehl gab es heute zu erledigen!" sagte sie leicht trotzig.

„Nein, aber Rusty. Er ermahnte mich, bevor ich ins Wochenende gehe, sollte ich erst die Arbeit machen. Irgendwie glaube ich er hat diese Weisheit von Ihnen."

„Ich bin begeistert zuhören das Rusty mir doch ab und zu sein Gehör schenkt." lachte Sharon fröhlich. Andy liebte diesen Klang, er wünschte sie öfter Lachen zuhören und zusehen. Ihre ganze Körpersprache schien sich zu ändern. „Nun Lieutenant, ich hoffe ich habe Ihnen durch meine Erziehungsmaßnahmen nicht den Abend verdorben….ich werde es bei Gelegenheit wieder gut machen, versprochen."

Andy konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er hatte das Gefühl das sie mit ihm flirtete. „Sie können es gleich heute Abend wiedergutmachen. Ich hatte heute kein Lunch und Dinner. Was halten Sie davon mit mir essen zugehen." Erwartungsvoll und schelmisch schaute er SEINEN Captain an.

Sharon Lächeln verschwand und stattdessen blickte sie ihn überrascht an. "Oh, ich weiß nicht..ich denke…" sie geriet leicht ins stottern und sie hasste es. Es gab nicht viele Männer die sie aus der Fassung bringen konnten, doch Andy Flynn gehörte zu ihnen. Sie schaute in seine erwartungsvollen braunen Augen und wusste das sie nicht nein sagen konnte. „Ok fein, beenden Sie ihren Bericht und ich werde Rusty informieren, dass ich später komme."

Andy drehte sich schnell zu seinen Bericht , er musste um Fassung ringen. Nur Sharon Raydor würde so eine Einladung zum Essen annehmen. Fast klang er wie eine Order, aber wenigstens würde der Abend einen interessanten Verlauf nehmen. Er beendete seinen Bericht und nahm seine Jacke, als er in Richtung Sharons Büro schlenderte.

_‚Danke Rusty._'


	2. Chapter 2

**Vielen Dank fürs lesen und bewerten. Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2 :-)**

* * *

**Kapitel 2**  
Rusty legte sein Handy beiseite und lief in die Küche. Es war nicht so, dass er im Laufe der Zeit die Gegenwart seiner Pflegemutter nicht zu schätzen wusste, aber in einigen Bereichen gingen er und Sharon einfach andere Wege. Schnell schnappte er sich eine Packung Twizzlers und lief damit ins Wohnzimmer. Heute hätte er endlich die Chance sich Teil 4 von Scream anzusehen. Er liebte Horrorfilme, aber wenn Sharon zu Hause war, waren solche Filme meist Tabu. Mit den Füßen auf den Couchtisch schaltete er den Fernseher an und freute sich auf einen Abend mit Ghostface.

* * *

Es waren 2o Minuten vergangen seitdem Andy und Sharon das Gebäude des LAPD verließen und je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, umso unsicherer wurde Andy. Sharon hatte darauf bestanden ihren eigenen Wagen zunehmen. Innerlich schüttelte Andy immer wieder den Kopf. Er hatte noch nie ein Date, wo die Frau darauf bestand, selbst zufahren. Allerdings war dies auch kein Date, sondern lediglich eine Essen unter Kollegen. Immer wieder sah er in den Rückspiegel um Zusehen, ob sie noch hinter ihm war.

Andy war sich seiner schon immer sehr sicher und er liebte es bei den Ladies den Gentleman und Draufgänger zuspielen. Allerdings war Sharon Raydor eine andere Kategorie, als die Frauen mit denen er sich sonst abgab. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er das Schild „Marios" sah, er fuhr rechts auf einen Parkplatz und suchte einen freien Parkplatz.

_‚Verdammt, immer da gleiche.'_

Als er nach 2 weiteren Runden endlich einen Parkplatz gefunden hatte, winkte er Sharon heran die auch genervt ihrer zweite Runde drehte „Stellen Sie ihr Auto einfach vor meinen Wagen."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute sie Andy an „Aber das ist kein Parkplatz und wir sind nicht im Dienst, da kann ich nicht einfach parken, wo ich will."

„Wieso nicht? So kann ich wenigstens nicht vor Ihnen flüchten." grinste er.

Widerwillig schaltete Sharon den Motor ab und stieg aus „Nur um das klarzustellen, SIE wollten dieses Essen und wenn …"

„Hey hey hey…das war nur ein Scherz. Sie verstehen echt nicht viel Spaß oder?"

„Es kommt auf den Menschen an..manche sind witzig und andere nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie an Andy mit hoch erhobenen Kopf vorbei in Richtung Restaurant. Sie musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als sie Andy vollkommen entrüstet hinter sich hörte.

„Moment mal, ich bin lustig."


	3. Chapter 3

**Danke für die lieben Bewertungen. Nach langer Schreibblockade geht es nun weiter.**

Kapitel 3

Es war perfekt, einfach perfekt. Andy hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass Sharon Raydor keine Frau war, die man leicht beeindrucken konnte, doch er hatte es geschafft. Naja, wenigstens ein bisschen. Als er und Sharon vor 10 Minuten das Restaurant betraten, war es bereits so voll das es eigentlich unmöglich war noch einen Tisch zu bekommen. Aber nichts war für Andrew Flynn unmöglich, jedenfalls nicht wenn man den Besitzer kannte. Es hatte keine 5 Minuten gedauert und schon hatten er und Sharon den besten Tisch des Hauses. Er überlegte kurz ob er ihr den Stuhl zurecht rücken sollte, immerhin war dies kein offizielles Geschäftsessen mit seinem Captain sondern sein erstes Date mit einer umwerfenden Frau.

‚Date' innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, wer hätte je gedacht das er einmal ein Date mit Darth Raydor haben würde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sharons Stimme holte Andy aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ohja sicher, ich war nur eben in Gedanken. Haben Sie schon etwas gefunden was Sie mögen? Wenn ich Ihnen etwas empfehlen darf, dann nehmen sie die Gemüselasagne. Die ist Weltklasse."

Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Soda und beobachte Sharon wie sie das gleiche tat. Er wunderte sich das auch sie nur ein Soda bestellte und fragte sich ob sie es aus Rücksicht zu ihm tat.

„Also, dann vertraue ich Ihnen. Kommen Sie oft hierher? Ich meine Sie wurden begrüßt, als wären Sie ein Teil der Familie."

Andy grinste „Scharfe Beobachtungsgabe Captain. Ich kenne den Besitzer seit Ewigkeiten, fast 40 Jahre. Ich war mit seiner Schwester auf ihrem Abschlussball."

Sharon rollte mit den Augen, dass war so typisch Andy Flynn. Selbst hier hatte er eine Liebschaft gehabt. Schon oft hatte Sharon gehört, dass Andy ein Casanova war und es hatte sie nie gestört, warum sollte es auch. Jedoch war es jetzt etwas anders, sie arbeitete mit Andy in einem Team und sie sahen sich fast jeden Tag. Früher hat sie Andy und seine arrogante aggressive Art gehasst. Immer war er unhöflich zu ihr und malte kleine böse Hexen an das White Board. Am ersten Tag als Leiterin von Major Crimes schrie er sie geradezu an in der Leichenhalle und nun? Nun war sie hier, mit ihm und sie musste zugeben sie genoss seine Gesellschaft.

„Und dann sind Sie noch befreundet? Ich dachte große Brüder beschützen ihre Schwestern."

„Beschützen? Vor mir? Jetzt bin ich beleidigt." Andy tat entrüstet, obwohl er genau wusste worauf Sharon hinaus wollte.

Sharon schenkte ihm ein vielsagendes Lächeln. Beiden gaben ihre Bestellung auf und schwiegen dann einen Moment. Es machte Andy unruhig, er wollte so gern mehr über sie erfahren, doch mit Schweigen war das undenkbar.

„Also, Sie sind noch immer verheiratet?" begann er das Gespräch und Sharon verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Soda.

„Was bitte?"

Verlegen Lächelte Andy „Ich dachte wir können diesen Abend nutzen um uns besser kennen zu lernen. Also erzählen Sie mir etwas über sich."

Sharon war nie ein Mensch gewesen, der so mir nichts dir nichts den Leuten etwas über ihr Privatleben erzählte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl das Andy wirklich daran interessiert war.

„Was gibt es da zu erzählen? Ja, ich bin verheiratet seit fast 25 Jahren und 5 davon waren sehr gut. Mein Mann hatte oder hat aber Probleme mit dem Glücksspiel und so zerfiel nach und nach alles. Wir haben zwei Kinder zusammen die aus College gehen, sie sind das Beste an unserer Ehe."

Die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme als sie von ihrem Mann erzählte, verschwand als sie von ihren Kindern erzählte. Sie lächelte ein Lächeln das nur eine stolze Mutter zustande bringen konnte.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?" lenkte sie das Thema von sich ab.

„Ich denke Sie wissen durch meine Akte mehr über mich als gut ist."

„Nicht wirklich. Wenn Sie glauben ich habe bei FID meine Zeit damit verbracht das Privatleben meiner Kollegen auszuspionieren, dann irren Sie sich. Ich lass immer nur das was für den Fall relevant war, nicht mehr." Ihre Stimme verriet eine gewisse Verärgerung.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht verärgern, Sharon. Es tut mir Leid, es war dumm das zu denken."

Er griff über den Tisch und berührte ihre Hand. Sharon wusste sie sollte ihre Hand wegziehen, doch sie tat es nicht stattdessen sah sie ihm einfach nur in die Augen.


End file.
